


Sakaki Men: Passion Grows

by IzzyLeon21



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dueling, Epilogue, Father/Son Incest, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 15:45:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11016513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyLeon21/pseuds/IzzyLeon21
Summary: Yusho and Yuya's father and son relationship grows to something passionate and strong.





	Sakaki Men: Passion Grows

Yusho wins in his duel against The Sledgehammer. He and Sledgehammer shake hands grinning at one another. Yusho is tackled in a fierce hug by his son, Yuya. He stumbles but he catches himself with his cane. Yoko walks over and hugs him. He hears all of Yuya's friends calling his name with smiles on their faces. Him and Yuya walk home together with his left arm around Yuya's shoulders as he's holding his cane in his right hand.

Yusho is wearing his performer's outfit as Yuya is wearing his usual clothes and has his school jacket on his shoulders like a cape. He is fair skinned, a slight mustache and goatee, has golden eyes and black hair with inky green shading. He's wearing a red jacket with purple lining, an orange waistcoat, blue collar and lined with yellow, black gloves and dress shoes, red pants and a black belt with gold buckle. He has a purple top hat on his head that has green googles on the bottom. 

His son, Yuya is also fair skinned, has crimson eyes, and green and crimson hair and has googles with a blue star on the right lens. Yuya is wearing a orange shirt, his school uniform around his shoulders like a cape, red wristband on both of his wrists, a buckled choker around his waist, green pants, red/orange/black sneakers. Yuya has his pendant around his neck on a string. Yusho remembers when he found and bought the pendant for Yuya when he was a kid. He remembers how when Yuya was 11 years old, his son was small for his age and he was teased by other kids at school. He comforted his son.

He was happy when he and Yuya reunited in the Fusion Dimension, as Yuya was 14 years old then. He disappeared when Yuya was 11 as he was supposed to duel The Sledgehammer in the duel and was sent to the XyZ Dimension to try to stop Leo Akaba, his former friend plans. Yuya hugged him and he noticed that Yuya has gotten taller since he was essentially trapped in the Fusion Dimension with no way how to get back home. He found out later that kids ridiculed and picked on his son. He himself was labeled a coward by the citizens of Paradise City.

While in the Fusion Dimension, Yusho greatly and deeply missed his precious son, Yuya. He thought to himself that Yuya might think he abandoned him and hates him. He started another You School Duel School along with Alexis Rhodes for the Duel Academy students who defected from the Academy. He also started a Duel School at Heartland City in the XyZ Dimension where he taught Alex, Sarah, Lulu, Kite and Dennis about Dueltaining and how Duels should be for making people smile and happy which, he instilled in the beloved son, Yuya. He engaged in a duel against Aster Phoenix from Duel Academy, who wanted to Card him. He tried to persuade Aster to leave Duel Academy and it's wrong teachings. He injured his left leg during the duel, and he tried to offer Aster the Smile World Spell Card, but Aster tore it in half. One of the halves of Smile World remained with Aster, while the other half of Smile World that Yusho had teleported him to the Fusion Dimension. 

Yusho remembers what Yuya told him last year. How Yuya fought and defeated The Sledgehammer. The highs and lows of his adventures with his friends and allies in the Synchro, XyZ and Fusion Dimensions.  
How Yuya's counterparts; Yuto, Yugo and Yuri regained their bodies as did Zuzu's counterparts; Celina, Rin and Lulu regained their bodies. He fondly remembers his and Yuya's epic Dueltainment duel last year which took place all over the city. During their duel, Yusho remembers when he gave Yuya his Performapal deck and how they used to duel playfully against each other outside their house on the grass by the river. 

Yusho thinks back when Yuya lost his pendant while at the park as Yuya was playing with his best friends; Gong and Zuzu. He was talking to his best friend, Skip who's Zuzu's father. Yuya was crying and he told him to look up and he and Yuya found the pendant hanging on a branch by the playground tree. He got it out of the tree and put it around his son's neck. Yusho grabbed Yuya in his arms carrying him as they head home, on the way there they talk about their ace monsters. 

Yuya still has nightmares from time to time about being taken over by Zarc and the Darkness. He would find his 15 year old son tossing and turning in bed with tears going down his face. He'd climb into bed next to Yuya hugging him, and he would caress his son's hair till he fell back asleep. Sleeping in bed with his 15 year old son, Yuya is very comfortable for him and he sees no problem in still doing it. He would sleep with Yuya in his bed since he was a kid and he couldn't sleep because of lightning and storms, and scary nightmares. 

He and Yuya have a very close, loving and supportive relationship. Arriving home, Yusho and Yuya toe off their shoes. Yuya is wearing white socks while he's wearing orange toe red socks lined with purple. He with Yuya's help make dinner for the two of them. 

After dinner, Yusho sits on the couch with Yuya laying across him with Yuya's head in his lap. Yusho gazed down at his son and tells him that he loves him and says that they would always be together. Yuya tells him that he loves him too and he sits upright, leans over kissing him on the lips. Yuya sits in his lap and he puts his arms around his son returning the kiss. His gloved hands caress Yuya's hair as their kiss deepens, and he feels a pleasurable sensation going down his chest to his crotch, as his flaccid cock grows inside his pants. Yuya pulls himself closer to him as Yusho realizes how much he and Yuya do love each other, more than just father and son. 

He breaks apart from the kiss, gently puts his hands on Yuya's shoulder and he tells Yuya that if they were to start a romantic relationship together they would have to keep it between themselves. His hands slide down Yuya's arms till they are cupping Yuya's butt. Yuya kisses him and he sees that Yuya looking at the bulge in his red pants. Yusho kisses his son back then sends Yuya up to his bedroom so he can go finish his homework, then to taking a bath and getting ready for bed. 

Yusho uses his cane as he walks up the flight of stairs behind Yuya who's has already raced up the stairs to his room to complete his homework. Yusho heads into the bathroom, setting his cane against the wall as he strips out of his performers outfit and gets into the warm steamy shower. 

Leaning against the smooth bathtub wall and as the warm droplets of water rain down on his naked, solid muscle body; Yusho's thoughts immediately turn toward his son. He grabs onto the shower door railing to balance himself as he washes up his body with soap one handed. He turns around so he can wash the other side of him of his body. The water drips down his back and in between his ass cheeks. Turning around so his back is against the wall and his head tilted upwards, Yusho slides his right hand down his chest to his growing cock. Thinking about Yuya in his underwear, completely naked, his son sucking and licking his cock and ass, he and Yuya have their first time together, cuddling and kissing in bed and in the privacy of their house. Yusho strokes his now erect cock that's leaking pre-cum. He strokes even harder as he moans/murmurs his son's name picturing the two of them doing all the different types of sex positions once they are good and ready. He screams out Yuya's name affectionately and with pleasure as his cum coats his right hand. Yusho breathes in and out as his orgasm passes and he brings his fingers to his mouth licking up and eating his own cum. Yusho washes up all over body with soap and his hair with shampoo. His pubic hair is also black with inky green shading and his ass is clean shaven. 

He steps out of the shower carefully and dries himself off. With his towel tied around his waist, Yusho goes into his bedroom, loosens the towel as it falls to the floor by his bed. He puts on purple briefs, white with orange strip pajamas shirt and pants, and red socks. He knocks and enters Yuya's bedroom asking that he'd go take a bath, then after he gets dressed for bed, they can have a talk in his room. Yuya have his pajamas clothes in his arms and goes inside the bathroom to take his bath, Yusho smiles at him as he wholeheartedly loves his son and does want to start a romantic relationship together. 

Yusho looks around his son's room and he looks at the poster that Yuya has on his wall above his bed, which is him holding a trophy when he won his Duel Championship. He knows that Yuya will have his own poster, and Yuya will win a Dueling Championship and be a pro duelist and Dueltainer. When that happens he'll be very proud and happy for him. He hears the water running in the bathroom and wonders if Yuya is also thinking about the pleasant kiss that they shared. 

He goes into his bedroom and lays on his bed for a little bit. Twenty minutes later, Yusho hears Yuya getting out of the bathroom. Yuya enters his bedroom wearing his pajamas. Yuya has his white with green striped shirt and pants and white socks. He beckons Yuya to come sit next to him on his bed. With Yuya sitting in front of him, Yusho asks him if he liked the kiss that they shared. Yuya tells him that he did and asks his dad if they can start a relationship together. Yuya tells his dad that he'll always love him and want to be with him forever. After talking for half an hour, Yusho blushes and says yes leaning toward Yuya to kiss him. He puts his hands on Yuya's shoulders lifting him onto his lap as their kiss deepens. He trails kisses down Yuya's neck and he glances a peek at Yuya's orange briefs that he's wearing. 

Yusho lays back onto his bed with his son, Yuya on top of him as they continue kissing. When Yuya's hand goes down to his crotch and he arches backward with heated pleasure as Yuya caresses his growing erection. Yusho puts his hand on Yuya's butt lowering his son's pajamas pants down showing Yuya's orange briefs. He takes off Yuya's pants then unbuttons Yuya's shirt tossing them off the bed. Yuya helps him by unbuttoning his shirt and helping him out of his pajamas pants. Both in their underwear, Yusho and Yuya lay next to each other cuddling in each other's arms. 

Yuya asks him if he and uncle Skip were ever a couple. Yusho smiles at Yuya and tells Yuya that he and Skip were a couple when they were teenagers until there they in their 20s. Skip is Yusho's best friend and former boyfriend, whom Yuya sees as an uncle. Yusho also sees Zuzu as a niece to him. 

With Yuya's head on his chest, Yusho puts his arms around his precious son. He tells Yuya that they can sleep together in each other's room in their pajamas and underwear, take a bath together and kiss each other while at home. Yusho also tells Yuya that he wants to wait until Yuya is 18 years old till they can have sex for the first time. Yuya agrees telling him that he can wait patiently until then. He presses a kiss onto Yuya's forehead, ruffles Yuya's hair as they fall asleep cuddled in one another's arms. 

The next morning, Yusho and Yuya wake up, put their pajamas and socks back on and head downstairs for breakfast. Yuya gets dressed for school after eating breakfast, and he puts on his usual clothes. His friends, Gong and Zuzu walk with him to school. Yusho puts on his clothes, his performer's outfit and walks to You Show Duel School where he'll be showing the new students about Dueltaining and bringing smiles to the crowd while dueling. During his break, Yusho talks to Skip about his and Yuya's kiss and about them starting a relationship now. Skip is shocked and almost freaks out but he calms down. Yusho tells his dearest friend that he's happy to be with his son, Yuya whom he loves deeply. 

After a busy day at You Show Duel School, Yusho heads home and toes off his shoes once he's inside his house by the door. He walks over and lays across the couch as he's very tired. He puts his top hat on the single chair sofa with his cane leaning on the sofa armrest. Yuya comes home after playing at the park with his friends toeing off his sneakers. Yusho is surprised when Yuya comes over to the sofa, Yuya sits with his feet in his lap and starts to massage them. Having his red socked feet being caressed relieves the stress from the day and also getting him turned on. He feels his cock grow and twitch with spikes of pleasure as Yuya's fingers knead and gently massage his socked feet. 

He reaches out and grabs Yuya's arms stopping his foot masssage as he kisses Yuya, wrapping his arms round his son. With Yuya on top of him, he and Yuya feel their erections growing through their pants and jeans. They take a bath one after the other, then change into their pajamas. Yusho and Yuya eat dinner. 

Yusho lays next to Yuya on his bed with his around Yuya's shoulder as he remember a fond memory. When Yuya was about 5 years old, Yusho began wearing his performers outfit and Yuya said that he looked like a Magician in a circus. He picked up that when he duels, he does it to entertain the crowd to bring smiles onto their faces. Yuya falls asleep and Yusho kisses Yuya on the cheek, quietly telling to have a goodnight and says I love you son. He walks out of Yuya's room quietly with his cane and climbs into his own bed. He lays back across his bed thinking about his son's bright and lovely smile. 

Yusho and Yuya spend the weekend together, watching TV and Movies on the television together on the couch. He has his arm around Yuya's shoulder as they are sitting next to each other on the couch. Both in their every day clothes, Yusho caresses his son's hair and then leans down to kiss Yuya's forehead. His son kisses him on the cheek making him blush red. Yusho asks Yuya if he can teach how to Turbo duel, and Yuya agrees nodding with his bright smile across his face. He kisses Yuya on the mouth then has Yuya sit in between his legs as they watch one of their favorite movies. Yuya's white socked feet rub and slide against his red socked feet. Yusho entwined his gloved hands with Yuya's and then presses a light kiss onto both of Yuya's hands. He and Yuya say I love you to one another. Yuya relaxes against his body as Yuya ends up falling asleep. With his son cradled in his lap, Yusho has a warm smile on his face. The TV is still on and a bowl of half eaten popcorn is on the living room table. He kisses Yuya on the cheek once more, and then slowly gets up so he can make a quick dinner for him and his son. 

After finishing making dinner, putting the chicken, rice and lettuce in two different bowls. Yusho has his cane in his left hand as he lifts Yuya onto the sofa one handed. He puts a pillow underneath his son's head as he gazes at his sleeping son with pride and fatherly affection. He sits by Yuya's head combing his fingers through Yuya's hair as Yuya murmurs words in his sleep. He wonders what Yuya is dreaming about right now at this very moment. Yusho wants to take Yuya camping, going to the amusement park, the circus, going to the beach, and others things together that he and Yuya never got tinge chance to do when he was 11 years old. 

Yuya wakes up and they eat their dinner, he walks up with Yuya to Yuya's bedroom. After stripping down to his underwear; red briefs with purple waistband and putting on his white with red striped pajamas on. He walks barefoot to his son's room to find that Yuya has also changed into his pajamas, which are white with green striped ones and also barefoot. 

He lays next to his son, Yuya on his son's bed. Yusho has his arm around Yuya's shoulder as he snuggles up against his side. Yuya kisses him and Yuya's hand slides into his pants caressing his bulge. Yuya removes his pants and then unbuttons his shirt revealing Yusho's strong muscular chest wth black chest hair with inky green shading. Yusho only wearing his briefs grabs Yuya's wrists stopping their kiss to remind Yuya about their agreement to wait to have sex until he's 18 years old. He clutches Yuya wrapping his arms around his son's stomach, and leans upward pressing a soft kiss onto Yuya's neck. Yusho asks his son what's the matter. Yuya tells him that he fears that he'll get transported to another Dimension and he'll be alone and bullied again. Yusho wipes away Yuya's tears that were streaming down his face. He caresses his son's hair and tells Yuya that he's not going anywhere because he doesn't want to be away from the person who's most dear to his heart and loves infinitely. Yusho and Yuya kiss affectionately and deeply as he comforts his precious son. 

Three Years Later

Yusho is still co-principal of You Show Duel School with his best friend, Skip still as the principal. Yuya is in his final year of high school and its late summer. And today it's his son's birthday and that he and Yuya will be taking their romantic relationship to the next level; having send for the first waiting after waiting three years when he made the agreement with Yuya when he was 15 years old. 

Yusho has noticed that Yuya has grown a few inches in height since he was 14 years old and Yuya stands tall up to his mouth. He and Yuya still sleep with each other; him with Yuya in Yuya's room and Yuya will sleep with him in his room. He and Yuya would sleep in their pajamas or in their underwear. 

Once arriving home, Yusho sits on the couch so he can remove his shoes wriggling his red socked feet. Yuya comes into the house shortly afterwards, kicks off his shoes and runs over to him and kisses him. Yusho has Yuya in his lap as their kiss deepens as they both have their hands caressing the other's hair. Yusho tells Yuya , Happy Birthday son. Yuya says thank you kissing him more. 

They head upstairs slowly but surely due to Yusho having to use his cane. In his bedroom, Yusho sits on his bed and asks Yuya to help him undress all of his clothes and then he'll help him. With Yuya's help, Yusho removes all of his clothing putting them on top of his dresser. Completely naked and his cock getting bigger with the anticipation of going inside his son's ass, Yusho helps Yuya undress in front of him. Yuya puts his clothes next to his. Yuya has a slim, short and lovely innocent body. Yusho's body is muscular, strong and has a bit of chest hair on his upper chest. Looking at each other's now erect cocks, Yusho and Yuya climb onto his bed wrapped up in each other's arms as they stroke their cocks. He strokes Yuya's as Yuya's strokes off his. The scent of pre-cum oozing out of their cocks makes them go faster releasing a stream of cum onto both of their chests, leaving them panting and gasping in pleasure. 

Yusho gets the bottle of the lube and two condoms from his bedside table drawer. He opens the condom and gives it to Yuya. He watches Yuya put the condom around his cock as he lays back on the bed, lifting up his legs exposing his ass. Yusho applies some lube on his hole shivering a bit as the cool lubricant against his ass. He helps Yuya position himself so his cock enters his ass straight and true. Yuya slides his cock into him slowly as he arches backward with moaning and groaning asking his son to fuck him. Yuya obliges fucking his dad as he plows into him more and more increasing his speed as his dad calls out his name repeatedly. 

Yusho grabs Yuya's arms so their mouths connect in a passionate kiss as he moans with each thrust of Yuya's cock in his ass. Yuya strokes his cock for him making him explode a second load of cum across his chest. Yuya kisses his chest and licks up some of the cum on the line of chest hair on his upper chest. Yuya removes his cock out of him and throws out the condom.

He breathes in and out because of the thrill of being fucked by his 18 year old son and lover. He gets up and flips Yuya onto his back putting lube on Yuya's hole as he puts the other condom around his big cock. Yusho slides his cock into Yuya's waiting hole and slowly fucks Yuya as his son screams out his name. Yusho asks Yuya if he's hurting him and Yuya says no and that he can go faster. Yusho listens to his son and starts to fuck Yuya faster with a bright, loving grin across his face. Moans, groans and making pleasant sounds echo through his room as he gets spent fucking his son. He slides his cock out of his son's ass. With his left hand, Yusho removes the condom and tosses it into the trash can by his desk. He caresses Yuya's chest with his right hand and press soft kiss on his son's chest, licking and sucking on his son's pink nipples and kissing up to his neck. He lays on top of Yuya as they make out with each other, and they roll around on his bed, their wet, slippery cocks slip against one another. 

They have sex again with Yuya fucking him doggystyle and bareback with him moaning as he jerks off his cock while calling Yuya his precious and beloved boy. He wants Yuya to shoot his cum in his ass and his son listens to him. They both shoot their loads at the same time. Yusho's stream of cum lands on his bedsheets while his son's cum is inside his ass making his ass warm. Some of Yuya's cum is leaking slowly out of his ass. Yuya lays next to him as he sits upright in bed. Yusho slides his hand down to his ass scooping up his son's cum in his fingers, bringing them to his mouth licking and tasting his son's delicious cum, eating it all up. 

An hour afterwards, Yusho and his son, Yuya get into the 69 sex position as they suck and lick each other's balls, ass and cocks for several long sensual minutes. He inserts a finger into Yuya's butt making his son yelp. He grimaced in a slight as Yuya accidentally bit his cock with his tooth. He feels a warm sensation up his body when Yuya kisses the side of his cock tenderly with his tongue and murmurs sorry. He maneuvers himself so he's facing Yuya kisses his son telling him that it's okay and that it was a mistake. Holding Yuya close do their sweaty bodies are touching, he and his son look at all the pictures on his bedroom walls. On them are tons of the framed photos of him and Yuya throughout Yuya's 18 years. 

Yuya wants to see his old man jerk off and finger his ass and his son has a flirtatious grin on his face. Yusho obliges his son and lover by using his left hand to jerk off and his right hand finger his ass hole, as Yuya licks, sucks and massages his large feet. He jerks off faster and explodes with his orgasm as he panting breathing in and out as Yuya was making love to his feet with his tongue. 

He and Yuya ready the water in the bathroom for they can take a shower. Yuya goes in ahead of him while he removes the bedsheets and pillow covers putting the sweaty, cum scented bed attire in the hamper. He quickly climbs into the bath with Yuya so he and son can relax from their first time having sex together. Yusho asks if he enjoyed having sex with him. Yuya answers him that he did enjoy it and wants to have plenty of sex with him in the coming months and years ahead. Yusho tells Yuya that he does as well, pressing a kiss onto Yuya's cheek. 

After their bath together, Yuya goes to change into his pajamas as does he. He grabs his pajamas shirt and pants, his briefs and socks cradling his clothing in his arms, and stands in Yuya's open doorway only wearing a towel around his waist before going to his room. He watches his son put on white with green lining briefs and then his white with green striped pajamas button up shirt and pants, and white socks. He look at the poster of his son holding his Dueling Championship trophy next to the one of when he won his Dueling Championship back in the day. Yuya has become a Pro Duelist and Dueltainer which has made him extremely proud of his son. 

Yusho smiles warmly at his son and quietly goes into his bedroom putting new bed sheets and pillow cases on his bed. Yusho puts on red briefs and socks and then his white with orange striped pajamas button up shirt and pants. They each fall asleep in their own beds.

During the weekend specifically Saturday, Yusho and Yuya hang out in the XyZ and Fusion Dimensions. On Sunday evening, Yusho and Yuya lay next to his each other on the grassy field in front of their house as they hold each other's hand. Yusho and his son talk about their Turbo Duel in the Synchro Dimension 3 years ago and how much fun it was.


End file.
